It All Started with Cooking
by Iris Omega
Summary: UPDATED!!!! Last chapter. Yup, this is the end. Please R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and never will. They belong to Capcom. Duh.  
  
There have been many speculations about how Zero and Iris met. But I'm here today to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. This is the true story of how Zero met Iris.  
  
  
  
One day, in the house of Zero Omega………  
  
"Darn it!" Zero was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. "Empty! Everything's empty. I've been away for a week. Eating nothing but burgers and fries from different diners, and I come back, hoping for some good, microwavable food, and everything is gone!"  
  
"What's wrong Zero?" X asked upon hearing his friend's exclamation.  
  
"Nothing, except for the fact that I have to eat out again."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Hey! Why don't you call Alia and have her cook a meal for you?"  
  
Zero gave X a look that said, you- are- so- stupid- and- I- could- slap- you- but- I- won't.  
  
"Okay, okay! Bad idea! But it's better than eating out again."  
  
"I know," Zero said as he slumped against the counter. "I don't know what I'm going to do. The grocery store's closed for renovations, and I have no food left. And I really, really, don't want to eat out again."  
  
"Hey!" X jumped up. "I've got an idea!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Zero said in mock surprise. "X has an idea! Who would have guessed that X, of all people, would come up with an idea?"  
  
"Fine then," X said, feigning hurt. "I won't tell you if you don't want to know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't sound sorry."  
  
"X, I'm really sorry," Zero said, trying to sound penitent. "Just tell me your idea."  
  
"Alright. We could take cooking classes!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"We could take cooking classes," X repeated. "We could learn how to cook for ourselves so this won't happen again."  
  
"No, no, and a thousand times no! I will never take cooking classes! Never!"  
  
"Fine then," X said, turning to leave the room. "I guess it's burgers and fries at the diner again. I'll go pull the car around."  
  
"Wait," Zero said, stopping X.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fine. You win. I'll take cooking classes."  
  
"Great!" X said. "I'll go sign us up! See ya later!"  
  
With that X left the room, leaving Zero there to contemplate his decision.  
  
"Great, just great," Zero thought. "X has, once again, pulled me into one of his crazy plans. You're a smart man, Zero. Not! But there's no backing out of it now. You'll just have to go with the flow."  
  
Zero sighed and left the room to go find X and sign up for cooking classes. Little did he  
  
  
  
  
  
know that this was all planned for his good. And that later, he would be thankful that it happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. It's not like anybody didn't know that.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first day of cooking class arrived………  
  
"Oh boy," Zero thought nervously. "X will be here soon and then it's off to cooking class. This is not cool."  
  
Outside a horn from a car honked.  
  
"Oh great. He's here. Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Zero grabbed his coat, he wasn't wearing his armor because he thought it would just cause him more embarrassment, and left the house.  
  
"You ready Zero?" X asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Zero replied grumpily.  
  
"It won't be that bad."  
  
"You call having to sit with a group of women trying to learn how to cook isn't that bad? Come on X! It's humiliating."  
  
"Only if you look at it that way. You don't always have to…….  
  
"Just start the car and let's get this over with," Zero interrupted.  
  
"Alright already."  
  
X started up the car and zoomed out of the driveway. Before long, the towering shape of the Reploid Community Center loomed overhead.  
  
"Well," X said when they had parked. "This is the place. What do you think Zero?"  
  
"It's big."  
  
"It sure is. Well, we better get inside or we're going to be late."  
  
"Whatever," Zero mumbled.  
  
Inside the Community Center was just as impressive as the outside. It had tall vaulted ceilings and marble floors.  
  
"Wow!" X exclaimed. "It's amazing in here!"  
  
"I say it's a bunch of money wasted on nothing," Zero commented.  
  
"Way to be a spoilsport Zero," X said, annoyed. "I think it's nice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh, there's the front desk. The person there can tell us where to go. Come on."  
  
X and Zero walked up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked.  
  
"Yeah um… We're looking for the coo…….  
  
X stopped in his tracks. "Alia?"  
  
Alia laughed. "Surprised you didn't I?"  
  
"Alia! What are you doing here?" X practically yelled.  
  
Everyone in the building turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Zero backed into the shadows. "I don't want to be seen with him until it is necessary," he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh!" Alia loudly whispered. "Do you want to get thrown out? Gosh!"  
  
"Sorry," X whispered back.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Alia asked.  
  
"Zero and I wanted to take cooking classes."  
  
"Way to go X," Zero thought. "Now Alia can tell everyone at Hunter Base and we can be a laughing stock. That's just great."  
  
"Cooking classes?" Alia asked in mild shock. "Why would you guys need cooking classes?"  
  
"Well you see, Zero didn't want to eat out any more but he didn't have any food and he couldn't get any because the grocery store……"  
  
"Okay, okay," Alia interrupted. "I get the picture. Why didn't you guys call me? I would have made something for you."  
  
"I suggested that, but Zero didn't want to."  
  
"Oh," Alia said. "Where is Zero anyway?"  
  
"He's hiding because he doesn't want to be seen with me until it's absolutely necessary."  
  
Zero winced. "X, it's not like that…."  
  
"I know," X said. "I just wanted to get you to come out."  
  
"It looks like you succeeded," Alia said.  
  
"Yep. I'm good."  
  
"So, you guys wanted to take cooking classes?"  
  
"Yeah," X said.  
  
"Alright. Are you already signed up?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Do you need to know how to get there?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Alright. You take the elevator to the fourth floor. When you get out of the elevator take a left and keep walking. Take the second right. The room you want is third to the right. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!" X said. "Thanks Alia. We can take it from here."  
  
"Great. See ya later."  
  
X took off down the hall with Zero following at a distance. "Alia took that really well," Zero thought. "She didn't laugh or anything. Wow."  
  
Alia watched them walk down the hall. "Goodness," Alia thought. "What has gotten into them? Cooking classes? What a hoot!" Alia finally let it go. She collapsed in a fit of laughter. What she didn't know is that her laughter echoed down the hall where X and Zero were walking.  
  
Zero turned as red as his armor. "Guess I can't give anyone too much credit," he thought.  
  
"Here are the elevators," X announced. "Alia said fourth floor, right?  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The elevator came and they walked in to go to cooking class. By now, Zero was starting to think that learning how to cook wasn't worth it. But he knew he was trapped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I own.(huh?) The ones you've never heard of. Duh!  
  
  
  
At cooking class………  
  
Zero gulped as X pushed open the door. The sound of many teenage girls chatting met their ears.  
  
"See Zero," X said gleefully. "It can't be that bad."  
  
Zero didn't respond. He had a sinking feeling that it would be a horrible experience.  
  
They found a place to sit down. Unfortunately for Zero, it was right in the middle of all the girls. Zero looked around, expecting everyone to be looking straight at him. To his surprise, no one was paying the least bit of attention to him.  
  
The teacher walked in. Everyone was suddenly silent. The teacher smiled.  
  
"Hello class," she said. "My name is Ms. Delta, and I am here to teach all of you how to cook."  
  
Ms. Delta was a pretty reploid. Not beautiful, but pretty. She had long brown hair that she wore in a tight bun. She wore a black skirt and a cranberry blouse. She wore glasses also. She was what you think of when you say the word "teacher."  
  
"To begin class today," she continued. "I will ask all of you your names and assign you desks. I will start with the girl in the white blouse, and then go around the room. Everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Will the girl in the white blouse please stand up."  
  
The girl stood up. She had long red hair that looked like it had gone through a paper crimper. She had bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. X was captivated by her.  
  
"My name is Seale Quoins," she said. "I go to the U of R and am getting a degree in math." She sat down.  
  
"Thank you Seale," the teacher smiled. "You will be sitting at this desk." She pointed to the desk nearest to her. "Next?"  
  
The next girl who stood up had long brown hair that she wore back in a purple headband. She had soft blue eyes with a violet tint.(sorry. I don't remember what she really looks like. I don't remember her last name either.) It was Zero's turn to be captivated.  
  
"My name is Iris Urania," she said. "I live with my brother at the Reploid Community for Military Leaders. I also go to the U of R." She sat down.  
  
"She lives at the RCML?" Zero thought. "I wonder who her brother is. I'll have to check it out."  
  
"Thank you Iris," Ms Delta said. "You will be sitting at this desk." She pointed to the one next to Seale. "Next?"  
  
Finally everyone in the room had introduced themselves. Much to Zero's surprise, nobody so much as snickered when he introduced himself. When everyone was done, Ms. Delta sent Seale and Iris to hand out homework assignments. Zero blushed slightly when Iris handed his to him. She smiled at him. He succeeded in smiling back. X leaned over, he had gotten the seat behind Zero, and said, "She's pretty, huh Zero?"  
  
"Yes she is," Zero responded. "Not just pretty," he thought. "She's beautiful."  
  
Finally all the assignments were passed out and everyone left. Him and X climbed in the car. Zero stared out the window.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" X asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I bet you're thinking about that Iris girl, aren't you?"  
  
"No," Zero said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Zero turned around, angry this time. "I told you I wasn't. Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Sorry," X said. "I'll stay out of your personal life if you want me to."  
  
"Thank you. I want you to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. X drove up Zero's driveway.  
  
"Cya later!" he said.  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
X drove off. Zero walked into his house. Immediately a streak of brown and white appeared and tackled Zero.  
  
"Whoa!" he said. "Yippi! You rascal! Don't tackle me."  
  
Yippi barked at Zero.  
  
"You're hungry, aren't you?"  
  
Yippi barked in agreement.  
  
"Alright. I'll feed you."  
  
Zero went to the kitchen and fed Yippi. Then he went to his room to think.  
  
"X was right," he thought. "I was thinking about Iris. I don't know why. I haven't even met her, and I'm thinking about her all the time! What's wrong with me?" He sighed. "I need to go do something else. I won't think about her. I won't let myself." He went off and started his homework assignment, but her face never left his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned them, never will. The only ones I own(so far) are Seale, Soha, Jase, Ms. Delta, and Yippi.  
  
  
  
The next few weeks went along as normal. Cooking class in the morning, work in the afternoon. Zero still thought about Iris. He had met her once. She was a very sweet girl. She laughed a lot. She didn't giggle, like most of the girls in the class, she genuinely laughed. She had a unique kind of laugh that sounded like bells on a sleigh. Zero really liked her, and she seemed to really like Zero too. Every day was a normal one, until one day at cooking class………  
  
  
  
"Alright class," Ms. Delta said, for that was the teacher's name. "Today we're going to do something a little different. Today I will assign each of you a cooking partner."  
  
The classroom suddenly filled with whispering and cheering.  
  
"Quiet, quiet!" Ms. Delta practically yelled.  
  
All the whispering stopped as quickly as it had started.  
  
"Thank you. Alright. I will be naming students in pairs. The two students I name together will be partners for the rest of the semester. Okay, let's see….. Seale and X, you will be partners.  
  
X beamed over at Seale. She beamed back. They had grown to be good friends over the weeks.  
  
"Next we have….. Iris and Zero, you will be partners."  
  
Zero didn't hear anything after that. The room spun around his head. "Partners?" he thought. "With Iris?"  
  
X slapped him on the back. "Congratulations pal!"  
  
"Thanks," Zero managed to mumble.  
  
"Well," X whispered. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes," Zero said. "And shocked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."  
  
"Oh. I understand. I wasn't expecting to be paired up with Seale either."  
  
Zero looked over at Iris. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Well," he thought. "At least she's happy being paired up with me."  
  
Ms. Delta finished pairing the students up. "Alright," she said. "Now that everyone knows who their partners are, I will give you each your first assignment to do together. Will Soha and Jase please come up and pass these around? They are your first assignment. Each of you will have to bake this thing and bring it here in three days. I will grade you on how well it's made."  
  
Soha and Jase walked up and started passing assignments around. Soha handed Zero his assignment. "Good luck," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Zero whispered back. "You too."  
  
She smiled and walked on. Zero looked at his assignment. "Chocolate bunt cake," he thought. "Shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Soon everyone had their assignments. Ms. Pornes gave them all their homework and sent them home. X went to talk to Seale while Zero went out to sit in the car. On his way there, Iris walked up to him.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," Zero answered.  
  
"Well, did you see our assignment?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think it will be that hard."  
  
"I don't think so either."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Iris finally spoke up.  
  
"Zero," she said quietly. "Do you want to be my partner?"  
  
Zero looked at her in shock. "Do I want to be your partner? Of course I want to be your partner! Why did you need to ask me that?"  
  
Iris shrugged. "You didn't look too happy when you found out, that's all."  
  
"I was just shocked," Zero said. "I didn't expect to be paired up with you."  
  
"Why not?" Iris asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was because I was hoping I would, and when you hope something will happen, it usually doesn't. You know what I mean?"  
  
Iris nodded her head slowly. "I was hoping the same thing. But there's a difference between hoping and actually having it happen."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's X?" Iris asked.  
  
"He went to go see Seale.  
  
"Oh yes." Iris laughed. The genuine, beautiful laugh that Zero adored. "He was really happy to have her as a partner, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Zero answered. "He really wanted to be paired with her."  
  
"Yes, I know. Seale really wanted to be paired with him too."  
  
"Oh yeah. You guys are best friends, right?"  
  
"Yup," Iris said. "We've been friends for almost our whole lives."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well anyway. When should I come over so we can work on our project?"  
  
"I've got work tonight, but I can sneak out early. How about 7:00. Does that work?"  
  
"Sure! 7:00 it is. I'll see you then."  
  
With that, Iris walked off. Zero stood there and waited for X. After a long time, X finally walked up.  
  
"Hey Zero!" he said. "I thought you were going to wait in the car?"  
  
"I was. But then Iris walked up and we talked. Then I just decided to wait for you here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What took you so long anyway?" Zero asked.  
  
"I was just talking to Seale. I wasn't gone long," X said defensively.  
  
"That is, if you call an hour not long."  
  
"I was really talking for an hour?"  
  
"Yep," Zero said. "You're as bad as a girl."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Well, anyway about it, we are late for work, so we better get going."  
  
X sighed. "Yeah, if we have to."  
  
"We have to," Zero said. "Hop in."  
  
They both climbed in the car and drove off.  
  
"Hey X," Zero asked. "On the way home, can we stop at the grocery store?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Iris is coming over for dinner and I have no food."  
  
"Oh, I see. You invited her over for dinner."  
  
"I invited her over to work on our project."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"X," Zero warned. "If you don't stop, I'm going to pop you one."  
  
"Not while I'm driving!"  
  
"Fine. As soon as you step out of the car!"  
  
"Alright! I'll stop!"  
  
"Thank you," Zero said. "So, can we stop there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good."  
  
They drove up to the Maverick Hunter Base. Zero walked into his office to find a fresh load of paperwork on his desk. He sighed. "Great. More paperwork. Just what I need." He switched on his computer and went to check his e-mail. The server popped up. "Only one unread e-mail? Well, at least one person likes me." He clicked on it. "It's from Soha," he said in surprise. "Why would Soha send me anything?" He read the e-mail.  
  
Hey Zero,  
  
You're probably wondering why I would e-mail you. Well, I need your help. You know that girl Iris who's your cooking partner? I need some information concerning her. All I need to know is basic information. Who her guardian is, where she lives exactly, stuff like that. I'm doing a survey of a bunch of girls I know for a school project. I'd ask Iris herself, but I don't have her e-mail address and she never hangs around the class room, so I can never find her. Just ask her this stuff and let me know, k? Bye!  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Soha  
  
"Hmmm," Zero thought. "That's strange. Why would she ask me over the other girls? Maybe Iris doesn't know anyone else. She could have asked Seale. I wonder why she didn't."  
  
Someone knocked on Zero's door. "Come in," he said.  
  
Alia walked in. "Hey," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You've got a lot of paperwork."  
  
Zero glared at her. "You don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Hey. I get twice that much on a slow day."  
  
Zero blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Yes really! What, do you think I just sit around all day?"  
  
"No but………."  
  
"You are so weird."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Alia's eyes twinkled. "But, some of that paperwork can, let's say, mysteriously disappear."  
  
Zero grinned at her. "You mean……"  
  
"Uh huh. That's what paper shredders are made for."  
  
"Cool. Will you do it for me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're an expert."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. Give me the bottom portion. That's always the unimportant stuff."  
  
"Here you go. I owe you one Alia."  
  
"Yes you do. Don't you ever forget that," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
"Whew," Zero thought. "She really saved me this time."  
  
He sat down and did the remaining paperwork. After a little while, X knocked on his door. "Ready to sneak out?" he asked.  
  
"Very ready," Zero said. "Let's go.  
  
X and Zero quietly snuck out of the base and drove off. They stopped at the grocery store and bought some food. Zero decided to make spaghetti. It was something quick and simple, but classic and elegant. X drove Zero home.  
  
"Thanks X," Zero said.  
  
"You're welcome. And Zero," X said. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Cya!"  
  
X drove off. Zero rushed inside the house. Yippi jumped on him.  
  
"Not now Yippi!" Zero said. "I need to make dinner."  
  
He brushed Yippi off and rushed to the kitchen to make dinner. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (except for the ones you've never heard of, because they're obviously mine) belong to Capcom.(I'm getting tired of writing this stuff)  
  
  
  
Zero finished dinner and was setting the table………  
  
  
  
Ding, dong! The doorbell rang.  
  
"Great," Zero said. "I've just finished."  
  
He ran and opened the door. Iris smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said shyly. "I got stuck in traffic."  
  
"You're not late. You arrived right on time."  
  
"Oh good. I didn't want to keep you waiting."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
Zero stepped out of the way and let Iris in.  
  
"You made dinner," she said happily. "I guess those cooking lessons have done you some good."  
  
"Yes they have," Zero said. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Oh yes. I'm very hungry."  
  
"Good."  
  
Zero walked Iris into the dining room and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They sat down and started to eat. They had been eating for a while and had almost finished their meals when Iris suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Zero asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Iris said, trying not to laugh. "Just that I've never had anyone do this for me and I don't know how to act."  
  
"Me neither," Zero said and then started laughing.  
  
They both sat there laughing until their artificial bodies threatened to explode.  
  
"Well," Zero said, trying to calm down. "We had better get started on our project."  
  
"Oh, I had almost forgotten about that."  
  
"You had?"  
  
"Yes. I was having too much fun."  
  
"Yeah," Zero said thoughtfully. "Hey! Why don't we just scrap cooking for tonight and just talk."  
  
"Just talk?" Iris asked in surprise. "You mean just sit and get to know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly! What do you think?"  
  
"I think….. I think it sounds like fun. We should do it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zero and Iris just sat and talked the rest of the night. Finally it came the time for Iris to go home. Zero walked her to the door.  
  
"Well," she said. "I've had a wonderful time Zero. Thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome," he said awkwardly.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Iris leaned over and, much to Zero's surprise, kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," she said shyly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Iris got in her car and drove off, leaving Zero staring after her in shock. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all!!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!! J\K =D They belong to Capcom. All except for mine.  
  
  
  
The next day at cooking class………  
  
X walked into class. Seale walked up to him.  
  
"Where's Zero?" she asked.  
  
"He said that he wanted to walk today," X replied. "I don't know why."  
  
"Oh. That's slightly strange."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Seale changed the subject. "When should I come over tonight?"  
  
"I can sneak out early again today. I think Alia will help us again. Though I think she's getting a little tired of helping us."  
  
Seale laughed. "Can't you boys do anything yourselves?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," X said, trying to sound hurt. "We do lots of things ourselves."  
  
"I know. I was just playing with you. Do you still like me?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it," X said thoughtfully.  
  
Seale elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Ow!" X cried. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Oh it wasn't that hard you big baby," Seale said playfully. "Besides, you deserved it."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Seale gave him a look that said, If- you- don't- know- then- I- sure- don't.  
  
X backed off. "Okay. I know. Why do people keep giving me looks like that?"  
  
Seale smiled. "X," she said. "I you stopped trying to be coy then people wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I still like you."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Now get to your desk," she said bossily. "You're going to make us late."  
  
Seale walked off. X was turning red.  
  
"My goodness," he thought. "She's good."  
  
Zero walked in. X walked to meet him.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Zero mumbled back.  
  
"You sure don't sound fine. What's up?"  
  
"I'll talk to you after class."  
  
"But Zero……."  
  
"I said, I'll talk to you after class," Zero said.  
  
Zero's tone of voice told X to back down. X took the hint.  
  
"Alright," he said. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They both walked to their desks. It was a normal day at cooking class. Ms. Delta tought them about the history of cooking, asked them about their projects, and sent them home.  
  
Zero kept looking at Iris the whole time. One time she caught him looking at her. She turned away, embarrassed. Zero turned away too. He didn't look at her again the whole time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I am calm now. I will roll the disclaimer. Um….. Charley! Where's the disclaimer? What?! You lost it! Great, just great. Um… well…. Heh heh. I'll just have to do it myself. Charley! What is a disclaimer? Oh, of course. (clears throaght) I don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
In X's car on the way to work………  
  
Zero sat in the car and stared out the window. X drove and tried to figure out what to say to his friend. Zero had told him of the events of last night, and X didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well Zero," he finally said. "I think she likes you."  
  
"Thanks Captian Obvious," Zero said, annoyed. "I already knew that. What I don't know is what to do."  
  
X thought for a minute. "That, my friend, is a very good question. One that I do not know the answer to. Do you like her?"  
  
"That's a no brainer X," Zero said. "Of course I like her."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Zero looked out the window again.  
  
"Well," X prodded. "Do you?"  
  
Zero thought. "I don't know X," he said solemnly. "I just don't know. It's a little early to tell."  
  
X nodded. "That's exactly how it was with Seale and I. At first we didn't know if we loved each other or not, but we finally figured out that we did. I had no doubts, but she did. She just needed some time to think about it."  
  
"That's what I need."  
  
"Just tell Iris that."  
  
"How?"  
  
X shook his head. "You're hopeless," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
X sighed. "I just mean that if you can't figure out this stuff, you mine as well leave it alone."  
  
Zero stared out the window again. He turned back to X.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, what should I tell her?"  
  
"Just tell her that you would like to get to know her better. Tell her you need some time. That's all you need, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then. Just tell her that."  
  
"Okay," Zero said with rising hope. "I'll do that." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reviewing you guys! I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the last. And special thanks to Jaid Skywalker. You're great!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile………  
  
"Seale, how did you know that you were in love with X?"  
  
Iris sat at Seale's dinner table drinking coffee.  
  
"Hmm," Seale thought. "I don't know. It kinda just sneaked up on us, ya know?"  
  
Iris nodded.  
  
"I know that doesn't help you much. I'm sorry. Why do you want to know anyway."  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering."  
  
Seale looked at her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Seale ignored her question. "Do you think you're in love with someone?"  
  
Iris looked down. "I don't know."  
  
"What would make you wonder?"  
  
"I just feel a very strong attraction to him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
Iris blushed. "You're not going to believe me."  
  
Seale grinned. "Try me."  
  
"Okay," Iris took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Zero."  
  
"What!" Seale practically screamed. "You think you're in love with him? Why?"  
  
Iris looked away. "I already told you why. I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
  
Seale winced. "Listen, Iris, I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised. That's all."  
  
Iris sighed. "I know. I just wish I knew what I'm feeling."  
  
Seale moved to sit next to Iris. "Listen, why don't you try telling him how you feel. Maybe he can help you figure it out better than I can."  
  
New hope rose in Iris. "Do you really think that would work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. But what if he just laughs at me?"  
  
"I don't think he's that kind of person. I think he'll listen to you. Just try it."  
  
Iris smiled. "I think I will." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed. Special thanks to Emerald Mami and Jaid Skywalker. I love you guys!  
  
  
  
The next day at cooking class………  
  
Iris walked into the classroom. She looked around to see if Zero was there yet.  
  
"I don't see him," she thought. "I wonder if he's coming today."  
  
It was a slightly comforting thought to Iris to think that Zero wasn't coming.  
  
"If he's not coming, I don't have to talk to him. For a while at least."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"X?'  
  
"Yeah Zero?"  
  
Zero sat in X's car driving to class.  
  
"Do we have to go to class today?"  
  
X stared at Zero with a dismayed look on his face.  
  
"You've gotta talk to her sometime. If it's not today, it will be tomorrow."  
  
Zero grimaced. "I just don't want to do it any day."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
X looked at him. He sighed. "You know what, you're right Zero. I can't make you. It is completely your choice. But I think you'll regret it if you don't."  
  
Zero inwardly groaned. "I know. I'm just….."  
  
"You're scared," X interrupted. "You still want her to like you, but you don't know if she will after you tell her. I know how it feels. I had to go through it too."  
  
Zero sighed. "Yeah." He laughed. "You know what's ironic, X?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never really been afraid before. Not on a mission, not anywhere. But now I'm afraid of one harmless girl who has probably never fought in her life."  
  
"That is ironic."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes!" Iris thought. "They're still not here. They're not coming!"  
  
At that second X and Zero walked through the door. Iris's heart sunk to her shoes. She gulped. "Well," she thought. "It's still early. Now is as good as ever. I can at least say hello to him."  
  
Iris walked over to Zero.  
  
"Hi Zero," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "How are you?"  
  
Zero barely even glanced at her. "I'm, um, fine. Excuse me, I need to go now."  
  
Iris watched him go in shock. She went to sit at her desk. "Great," she thought. "He won't even look at me. I've really blown it. How can I tell him now?"  
  
A silent tear slipped down her cheek. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Stop bugging me! I don't have to write this stuff if I don't want to! And I don't want to! Ahhhhh! Don't arrest me, please! I'll say it, I will! Just don't arrest me! Okay, okay! I don't own them! They belong to Capcom!  
  
Author's note: Whew! That was a close one! I don't like writing disclaimers, but from now on I will never fail to write one. Goodness! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R!!!! (for those of you who don't know what R&R means, it means to read and review. I didn't know what it meant at first)  
  
  
  
After cooking class………  
  
As soon as class was over, Iris tried to get out of there without being seen.  
  
"I don't want to see him. It will be too hard. Why did it have to turn out this way?"  
  
She managed to slip out unnoticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"X, where's Iris? I've been looking all over for her."  
  
"Gee Zero, I'm not sure. I think she left."  
  
Zero groaned. "Just great. I wanted to get this over with."  
  
X nodded. "Yep. That's the way it goes sometimes. Women. You couldn't predict them if your life depended on it."  
  
"Normally, I would laugh at that X, but right now I need to find Iris. I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iris ran until she could run no more. She sat down on a secluded bench and the tears that had built up finally ran in torrents.  
  
"I wish I had never met him!" she sobbed. "I wish I had just never noticed him. But that's not possible is it." Her sorrow slowly turned to rage. "I can't just be left alone. How come it's always me who gets hurt? Why couldn't someone else have loved him? Why did it have to be me? Why me?"  
  
Her anger melted back into sorrow. She sat there and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero was starting to get worried.  
  
"She always stays after class," he thought aloud. "I wonder what's up? I wonder where she is."  
  
He started drifting away from the campus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey X!" Seale walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Cool." She noticed that something wasn't right. "X, where's Zero? He always sticks with you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to get worried myself."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"I know he wanted to find Iris."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wanted to find Iris. She took off after class."  
  
A look a absolute pity spread over her face. "Oh Iris," she whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Seale sighed. "Iris thinks she's in love with Zero, and.."  
  
"She does?" X interrupted. "That's funny 'cause…"  
  
"I wasn't finished."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, she thinks she's in love with Zero, so I told her to tell him that. She must have chickened out and run away." She suddenly frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" X asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that Iris isn't that kind of person."  
  
"What kind of person?"  
  
"The kind of person to run away. She isn't like that. Something else must have happened to change her mind."  
  
"Seale!" Soha walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Soha. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. I need to talk to you though."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soha led Seale to a quiet corner to talk.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seale asked.  
  
"It's Iris."  
  
"What about her?" Seale was alarmed now.  
  
"I saw her crying in class."  
  
"Crying?"  
  
"Well, sorta. A few tears slipped down her cheek. But I was still worried."  
  
"Well, thank you Soha. Thank you very much."  
  
"Hey! No prob!"  
  
"Good. I'll see you."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
With that Soha walked off. Seale went back to X who was talking on his cell phone.  
  
"X!"  
  
"Hold on a minute Zero. I need to talk to Seale. What is it Seale?"  
  
"Is that Zero on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah. He says he can't find Iris. He's starting to get worried."  
  
"Tell him she's at the park."  
  
"The park? But why…"  
  
"Just tell him! Under the willow tree."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She sitting on the bench under the willow tree!"  
  
"But how do you…"  
  
"Here! Give me the phone!" Seale grabbed the phone from X.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hello, Zero? Hi. It's Seale. You're looking for Iris right? She's at the park. Yeah, the park. Under the willow tree. Uh huh. Yeah. Right. Okay, bye." She hung up.  
  
"What was that for?" X asked.  
  
Seale looked at him. "This is no time for fun X."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go home?"  
  
"No. Zero asked us to stay here, so that's what we're going to do."  
  
She sat down on the concrete with X still trying to process what had happened. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hiya guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! WARNING! PERSONAL MESSAGE FOR RABBITLVR! Rabbitlvr, thank you for finally reading my story. When I wrote this, you hadn't read it yet. But if you're reading this right now, you obviously have. TRANSMISSION ENDED. R&R!!!!!  
  
At the park………  
  
"She said the willow tree. Where's the willow tree?"  
  
Zero walked around the park looking for Iris.  
  
"This park's not really big. It's gotta be around here somewhere!"  
  
He looked all around him, but he still couldn't find the willow tree.  
  
"I'm almost ready to give up now."  
  
He looked one last time.  
  
"Alright, that's it. I'm going no…."  
  
Suddenly he heard muffled crying.  
  
"What the?"  
  
He followed the sound.  
  
"Aha! There's the willow tree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iris tried to muffle her sobbing with her coat. Suddenly she heard someone talking nearby.  
  
"Oh no!" she thought. "I had better stop."  
  
She instantly stopped crying and dried all the tears off her face. At that second, Zero came through the branches.  
  
"So here you are," he said. "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Iris was shocked, but she decided not to let it show. She gave a short, bitter laugh.  
  
"You were, were you? And why would that be?"  
  
"Because we need to talk."  
  
"I don't see what there is to talk about."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Alright, tell me. What is it that we need to talk about?"  
  
Zero sighed. "Well, for one, why did you run away after class?"  
  
"I can go where I please," she said, trying to sound haughty. But after all, that wasn't one of her strong suits.  
  
"Yes you can. But it's not like you to just run off like that."  
  
"How do you know what I'm like?"  
  
"Uh oh," Zero thought. "Now I know something's up."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Zero sighed again. "Well Iris, I thought I knew what you were like, but now I know I was wrong. I don't know what you're like, and I doubt I ever will."  
  
He got up to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Iris."  
  
Iris stared at him in shock. This wasn't how she wanted things to turn out.  
  
"Wait Zero!" she called after him. "Wait! Come back!"  
  
But it was too late. After leaving, Zero broke into a run and was too far away to hear.  
  
"Goodbye Iris," he thought. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way. More sorry than you can imagine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I really blew it this time," Iris thought. "Now we can't even be friends."  
  
She sat down and the torrents of tears ran freely. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don't own them.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya guys! Just for the record, my homepage is down. I'll try and fix it later.  
  
At the campus………  
  
X scouted the parking lot for Zero's car.  
  
"There it is!" he shouted upon seeing the bright red sports car.  
  
"Where?" Seale asked. "I don't see it?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Zero pulled into a parking spot. He didn't come out.  
  
"Um, X?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why isn't Zero coming out?"  
  
"I don't know. I had better go check."  
  
X walked out to Zero's car and looked through the window.  
  
"Um, Zero?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I know you're in there because you're sitting right in front of me. You mine as well talk to me."  
  
Zero sighed. "It all went wrong X."  
  
X was puzzled. "What went wrong?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes, everything. She barely looked at me the whole time. She didn't want to talk at all." He looked at X. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Before I tell you, can you let me in?"  
  
"Sure." Zero unlocked the door and let X in. He sat down next to Zero.  
  
"I don't know why things turned out this way Zero, but I don't think you did anything wrong."  
  
Zero looked confused. "If I didn't do anything wrong then why did she avoid talking to me?"  
  
"I don't know Zero. Maybe you guys just aren't ready for this, ya know? Maybe you need to spend some time away from each other and just figure it out."  
  
Zero sighed. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Why don't you come with Seale and me to get something to eat?"  
  
"Thanks X, but I need to go home. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Do what you need."  
  
X got out of the car.  
  
"Zero," he said. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
"Okay. See ya later."  
  
With that X walked off. Zero sat in his car for a second longer then drove away. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: Stop pestering me! I don't own them!  
  
Author's Note: My homepage is working, but there's nothing on it. =D  
  
At Iris' house………  
  
Ding dong! The doorbell rang loudly.  
  
"I'm coming!" Iris yelled. She opened the door and almost slammed it shut again. Seale stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Oh great," she thought. "She's definitely heard what happened. How can I talk to her?"  
  
"Hi Iris! Can I come in?"  
  
"S-s-sure," Iris managed to say. "Come on in."  
  
Seale stepped inside.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
Seale shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine." She looked around. "Where's your brother?"  
  
"He had to go run an errand."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen, Seale, I know you're here to talk about what happened today."  
  
Seale looked at her. "Iris, I'm not going to force anything on you, but I do think you would feel better if you talked about it."  
  
Iris slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I think you're right."  
  
"Let's go sit down."  
  
Iris led Seale to the table and they sat down.  
  
"Okay," Seale started. "What happened?"  
  
Iris shook her head. "I don't really know."  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that. Why did you run away after class?"  
  
"I-I-I…"  
  
"Iris."  
  
Iris looked down. "I lost my nerve. I thought Zero didn't want to talk to me. He wouldn't look at me." She shook her head. "I was just paranoid, but I was hurt. I didn't want to talk to him if he didn't want to talk to me."  
  
"But he did Iris. He really wanted to talk to you. He didn't know what was wrong. He was extremely worried about you."  
  
Iris looked surprised. "He was?"  
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
Iris frowned. "He didn't seem very worried."  
  
"He was. Zero's not one to show emotions. You know that."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Seale leaned over. "Why don't you talk to Zero. I'm sure you can get this straightened out."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"  
  
"I'm sure he will want to. Just try it, okay?"  
  
Iris nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "But if this doesn't work, you're getting the blame."  
  
Seale's eyes sparkled. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. But if I get a bad grade on my history paper, I'm changing the names."  
  
"The history paper I helped you write?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank Emerald Mami for so kindly reminding me that I don't own the Capcom characters. Thank you so much! I really needed that. =P  
  
  
  
Later………  
  
Zero sat on his porch calmly pondering the events of the last week. Everything had seemed to fall into place, but then each piece of the puzzle dropped out again. Everything was a mess, and he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't mad, but he was confused.  
  
"Everything had seemed so right," he thought out loud. "But what's happening now? I don't know what to do or how to respond."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"And I don't want to think about it right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring, ring!  
  
X's phone echoed across his hallway.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Yellow!"  
  
"Hi X. It's Zero."  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Not much. I just don't need you to pick me up today."  
  
X was puzzled. "Why not? Is your car working now?"  
  
"No."  
  
X was doubly puzzled. "Then I need to pick you up, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how are you getting there?!"  
  
"The answer's simple, X. I'm not going."  
  
"Why not? I thought you liked it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why aren't you going today?"  
  
"Because I'm going to visit the Colonel today."  
  
"Oh. Do you need a ride there?"  
  
"No. I can walk."  
  
"Okay. If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
X hung up.  
  
"Hmmm….," he thought. "That was strange."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero walked up to the Colonel's house and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door creaked open.  
  
"Zero!" Colonel greeted him. "How good to see you! You haven't come by in a while."  
  
"I know. I've just been busy."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why don't you come in."  
  
The Colonel stepped out of the way to let Zero in.  
  
"Sorry about the mess," he said. "I've been working late the past few days and haven't had time to clean up after myself."  
  
Zero was just about to speak when he heard a car pull up. Colonel looked out the window.  
  
"Oh! It's that girl," he said. "I had better go tell her that her ride is here."  
  
Zero was just about to ask what "her" he was talking about, but the Colonel walked away too fast. They mystery girl #1 knocked on the door. Zero hesitated as to whether he should open it or not, but his curiosity took over and he opened the door. A familiar girl stood there with a slightly shocked look on her face.  
  
"Zero?"  
  
"Seale?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I came here to visit Colonel. What are you doing here?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly another familiar voice came from the stairwell.  
  
"I'm coming, Seale!"  
  
Zero turned around and his deep green eyes met the gray-blue ones of Iris. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: *singing* I don't own them, I don't own them, stop pestering me, because I don't own them!  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post. I had an extreme writer's block. It was no fun. Emerald Mami, please let me know your decision about Seale. I want to know what you have decided. =D  
  
  
  
A moment afterward………  
  
Iris' heart sunk to her shoes. Her face turned a ghostly white. The Colonel came down and smiled at Zero.  
  
"Zero," he began. "This is my sister Iris."  
  
"H-h-how do you do," Zero stammered.  
  
Iris smiled a little.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one who's surprised," she thought.  
  
Colonel grinned. "Sorry I haven't introduced you two before now, it's just that the subject has never come up."  
  
"That's alright brother," Iris started with a painful smile. "I don't think Zero needs to be pestered with such trivial things."  
  
Zero winced.  
  
"What do you mean?" Colonel said with a slight frown on his face. "You're not trivial."  
  
"There are some who think differently, brother."  
  
Seale watched this entire scene with a sense of dread and humor. Eventually, the humor took over. She started laughing, trying to cover it up with a fit of coughing. All eyes turned on her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Colonel asked.  
  
"I'm *cough* fine *cough*." She patted her chest. "I just had a slight coughing fit, that's all."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, Iris. We should probably be going. We don't want to be late."  
  
"No, we don't." Iris stepped forward. "It was nice to meet you Zero. Goodbye."  
  
Seale opened the door and Iris stepped out. Turning around, Seale gave Zero a quick sympathetic glance and then walked out and shut the door.  
  
"Hmmm," Colonel thought out loud. "That was a tad bit strange."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Iris sounded a bit cold."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
Colonel shrugged. "It's probably because she doesn't really like soldiers. She hates fighting. She doesn't see why there always has to be a war."  
  
"Some people are just like that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," Zero started. "I must be going now."  
  
"But you just got here," the Colonel replied. "I thought we needed to talk about business."  
  
Zero shook his head. "I just came by to say hello. I have things that need to be done at home."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
Zero opened the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Colonel."  
  
"Goodbye, Zero."  
  
Zero walked down the driveway. His feelings were all mixed up. He didn't know whether to be sad, angry, regretful, or humored. He slammed his fist on his car.  
  
"You really blew it, Zero," he chided himself. "You really blew it."  
  
He climbed in the car, his anger taking over.  
  
"Why does she have to be this way? Why does she have to make everything so hard? If she has to be this way, than I don't need to like her. I can just forget about her."  
  
Zero felt like he had come to a good conclusion, but doubt filled him again.  
  
"I can't forget her. I could never, ever forget her." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Megaman characters.

Author's Note: Hola! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had the worst writer's block ever and I'm sick. Not cool. Anyway, here's the next chap! Oh, and about the whole car thing last chapter, sorry, I messed up. Zero walked home, k? Sorry, I really messed up.

__

At Seale's house………

Seale paced around her room.

"There's got to be something I can do," she thought aloud. "There has to be something. I can't just let them go on like this!"

She flopped over on her bed.

"Ugh!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Her brother Davie stepped into the room. She smiled. Davie was always clearheaded and a brilliant schemer, maybe he could help her!

"Davie, dearest brother, I have a problem."

He eyed her warily.

"Don't tell me, you need money again."

"No."

"Your car broke down and you want to use mine."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed.

"Okay, I need to ask you a hypothetical question."

"Go on."

"What if you, hypothetically speaking, that is, had two friends. One is your best friend, and one is your boyfriend's best friend. Okay, so they like each other, but they're mad at each other. How do you get them to start talking again?"

Davie started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Seale demanded.

"Oh, nothing."

Davie was close to tears.

"It's just that, if this was a real situation, the person would have a problem on their hands."

Seale punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Because this is a real situation!" she cried. "I can't stand it anymore! I need to do something about it! Please, please help me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll help you! Just don't punch me again."

Seale hugged Davie.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it."

"Okay," Seale said eagerly. "What do I do?"

"Alright, all you have to do is…..," Davie whispered his plan in Seale's ear. She suddenly brightened up.

"Brilliant!"

"It is pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"This is perfect!" Seale was overjoyed. She hugged Davie again. "Thank you so much!" She ran out of the room and started her preparations. Davie watched her go with a smirk on his face. He sighed.

"Gosh, little sister," he said. "You just don't know how to stay out of a mess, do you?" 


	17. Chapter 17

Guess what? I finished "It All Started With Cooking." Can you believe it? My first story and I finished it. *sigh* It's a kind of melancholy feeling. I'm glad it's done, but, it was my first story! And I'm done with it. Anyway, here's the last chapter. 

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY KIND OF MEGAMAN CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I OWN!!!(did that make sense? I hope it didn't, 'cause I'd rather make dollars than cents! Ha ha ha!!! Oh, sorry)

__

At Fenyang's………

Seale sat at table nineteen waiting for X and Iris. Finally, at five o' one, X walked up.

"Hiya!"

"Hey, X."

X examined Seale.

"You look really pretty tonight, Seale."

She was wearing a long black spaghetti strap dress that ended at her ankles, black high heel sandals, and wore her wavy red hair in a complex bun.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She looked skeptically at him.

"Don't I always look pretty, X?"

"Um, yeah. But tonight you look really pretty."

Seale smiled.

"Thanks."

X decided to change the subject.

"Are you still waiting for Iris?"

"Yup. I'm starting to worry. It's five o' three and she's not here yet."

"It's okay. She'll be here. Before Zero, too."

"Okay. Thanks for the reassurance."

"Any time."

Just after the words had left his mouth, Iris walked up.

"Hi Seale, X. Sorry I'm late"

"Hey Iris!" Seale said cheerfully. "It's okay."

Iris looked at her.

"Was I supposed to dress up really fancy?"

"No, of course not! You look perfect!"

Iris was wearing a long black skirt and a light purple blouse. She had curled her hair and wore it in a half pony tail.

"I do?" Iris asked suspiciously.

"Of course! Doesn't she look perfect, X?"

"Yeah! Perfect!"

Iris blushed.

"Thanks guys."

Suddenly, a dismayed look came over X's face.

"Oh shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"I forgot something in the car. I have to go get it."

"Okay," Seale was catching on. "Hurry."

"I will."

X hurried off.

"Sit down, Iris."

Iris and Seale sat.

"Seale, you didn't tell me X was going to be here too."

"Well, I had asked him and he had said no, but then he changed his mind at the last minute. I hope it's okay. Is it?"

Iris nodded.

"Oh, it's fine. I was just wondering why he was here."

All of a sudden, Seale looked up and saw X signaling to her. She quickly thought of a plan.

"Um, Iris?" She saw Zero walk through the door and X jump out of the way. "I have to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a minute."

She walked towards the bathroom but suddenly took a turn to where X was hiding.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zero walked into the restaurant.

"X said table nineteen," he quietly murmured. "That should be this way."

He walked towards the table but quickly stopped. 

"Iris?"

Iris was sitting at the table. Just sitting there, staring at a candle. Was that a tear that rolled down her cheek? Uncertainly he kept walking towards the table where she was sitting.

"Hi."

Iris looked up, startled.

"Uh, hi," she said shyly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Um, no. I don't care."

Zero sat down.

"So, why are you here."

"Seale invited me to dinner. Why are you here?"

"X invited me to dinner."

Iris started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Did X tell you that he had reserved table nineteen?"

"Yeah."

Iris started giggling again.

"What is so funny?" Zero demanded. 

Iris looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't you see what X and Seale have done to us?"

Zero thought for a moment.

"Um, no."

"You are so dense."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Iris ignored that question.

"They set us up."

"How?"

Iris shook her head.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" she didn't wait for an answer. "X called you and told you to be here and Seale called me and told me to be here. I got here earlier than you, and when you came they took off and left us alone."

Zero was finally starting to understand. 

"So, in other words, they set us up," Iris finished. "Do you understand now?"

Zero nodded.

"I think so."

"The only thing I can't decide on is whether to be mad at them, or extremely thankful for what they did."

Zero was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't really want Seale to get involved in all this, but I did want to see you again."

"Why?"

Iris sighed.

"Because I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being so cold to you. For making everything so hard. I didn't mean for this to get so out of whack. And, I'm just sorry for everything."

Iris started crying softly. Zero moved next to her and hugged her gently.

"If anyone should apologize," he said. "It should be me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X and Seale watched the whole scene. X was slightly bewildered and Seale was sighing.

"Isn't it so sweet?" she asked.

"I'm just glad they aren't mad at us."

"Yeah."

Something suddenly struck Seale.

"X!"

"What?!?"

"We actually succeeded!"

"Yeah! I guess we did!"

"Finally! I did something right."

X hugged Seale tightly.

"You always do the right things."

Seale hugged him back.

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what are we going to do now?" Iris asked.

Zero sighed.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before. I don't know what to do next."

"Me neither."

I thought popped into Zero's head. He leaned over and whispered something in Iris' ear. Whatever he said shocked her greatly.

"What?!?"

"We could get married."

"But, but, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

She brightened up.

"But it sounds wonderful."

Zero was ecstatic. He leaned over and kissed Iris.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know. And I love you."

So those were the words that started the great adventure of Iris and Zero. The words that started the joy, the heartbreak, the love, the hatred, and the decisions. And even though they never got married, nothing could change the love that they felt for each other, not even death. That bond could never be broken. 

As for X and Seale, they got married and Seale joined the ranks of the Maverick hunters. She was a very promising fighter and quickly worked her way up to X and Zero's level. They still love each other as much as when they were first together. They fight together with Zero as a trio, defending earth from all Mavericks. And they fought until they couldn't fight anymore and were always remembered as the great Maverick Hunters, heroes of the world.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? I hope you liked the ending! I know that I didn't put Iris' death in there, but I think it's too depressing. 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are great! 

I would like to give special recognition to

Emerald Mami

and

Jaid Skywalker

for reviewing my story from the start. I love you guys!


End file.
